Love Gets Me Every Time
by SherbetKitty
Summary: Songfic to the song of the same name. Minerva thinks about her life with Albus. ONESHOT. ADMM. Read and review!


Disclaimer: The song belongs to the fab singer, Shania Twain. The characters you recognise belong to J.K. Rowling. The characters you don't, are mine.

A/N I was just listening to this song one day and thought of AD and MM. So have fun! And thanks to everyone who reviewed "How Do I Live"!

Love Gets Me Every Time

It had been a long day. Albus and I were getting ready for our much needed rest. He had had owls bombarding him with ridiculous questions from none other than Minister Fudge. Honestly, whoever made that man minister was obviously very drunk. And I myself had Transfiguration problems to deal with. One first year student had just had a Potions class and was quite nervous when she came to my class and accidentally turned her classmate into a goblet. The poor dear, was so frightened.

Albus' deep voice broke though my thoughts, "Minerva, are you coming to bed?"

I realised that I had been staring into the mirror, brush poised in my hand, just sitting. Albus got up from the edge of the bed and took the brush gently from my hands and began brushing my long, black hair. I waited until he was satisfied then he took my hand and led me to the bed. It's amazing how long we've been together that we no longer need to communicate with words.

_Life was goin' great_

_Love was gonna have to wait_

_Was in no hurry, had no worries_

As we snuggled close under the covers, Albus touched my face and kissed me softly. When he pulled away, I pressed my lips against his own again and before I knew it, it had become a battle of tongues. When I pulled away, breathless as usual, there was definetely an extra twinkle in his eyes. I smiled.

Albus gave me one last kiss on the nose before closing his eyes and promptly falling asleep. But when I lay there in the dark, I found that I couldn't sleep. Turning my head slightly, I looked at the sleeping man beside me. It seemed like yesterday when I first laid eyes on him. I was quite young. I remember it well. At the time, I had the perfect life I ever could have, or so I thought. I had it all. I had a family, friends, money, shelter. I had a job, I was an auror. Others claimed I was beautiful, intelligent, bright, witty. I didn't really think I would need love or a man in my life. That is, until I met Albus Dumbledore.

_Stayin' single was the plan_

_Didn't need a steady man_

_I had it covered, 'til I discovered_

I was in a bookshop and it was a little crowded. I had found a book I wanted and reached up to take it. But concentrating on the book, I hadn't noticed someone behind me reach for the same book. His hands brushed against mine and I felt a spark. I turned around sharply and was met by a pair of beautiful blue eyes.

I blinked for a moment then Albus spoke in his deep voice, "I'm sorry, Miss. It appears we were about to select the same book." And for the first time in my life, I was speechless. I was entranced by him. I had seen Albus in papers and the news and such, but never thought he'd be so…lovely. I nodded mutely and Albus being very gentlemanly, bought the book for me.

He offered to take me out to lunch and I agreed. And in that time, I got to know the real Albus. Not the one described in papers. But the Albus inside. And I realised that I had fallen in love with it.

_That love gets me everytime _

_My heart changed my mind_

_I gol' darn gone and done it_

I learned quite a bit about him in the time we spent together. And that little lunch date turned into another. And another. And another. Before long, it had become a tradition. Not that I had anything to complain about. Before I knew it, the little smiles he gave me made my knees weak, the gentle caress or touch made my body tingle and my heart ached for more.

_Gone and done it (gone and done it)_

_Guess I fell in love (gone and done it)_

_Must've been the way he walked (gone and done it)_

_Or his sweet, sweet talk (gone and done it)_

_I guess I gol' darn gone and done it_

But then he took me, by surprise, to Italy. To Umbria. He told me to get dressed for dinner and when I arrived at his apartment, he took my hand and apparated to Umbria. I was shocked, but I had known him long enough to expect this sort of thing. He led me to to nice looking restaurant and got us a table. He spoke Italian quite well, I caught a few words from when I learnt the language when I was younger.

_I was quite content_

_Just a-payin' my own rent_

_It was my place_

_I needed my space_

We had a lovely dinner, admiring the scenery through the windows, laughing and enjoying ourselves. Then Albus called for dessert. Gelato. I nearly rolled my eyes but managed not to when I saw his own eyes light up. We waited patiently for the plate to arrive and it did. But on mine, instead of a round, red cherry on top, there was a beautiful ring with a single diamond in the middle. And on each side of the diamond, were amethysts. I remember it well. I was in shock. I stared at the ring then up at Albus. He was grinning. A slow smile had spread on my face.

_I was free to shop around _

_In no rush to settle down_

_I had it covered, 'til I discovered_

He got down on one knee and asked me to be eternally his. He gave this touching speech on how much he adored me and wanted me to be his forever. I remember it brought tears to my eyes. A difficult thing to do. I said yes immediately after I had composed myself. If possible, Albus' grin grew and he pulled me close to him and kissed me.

_That love gets me everytime_

_My heart changed my mind_

_I gol' darn gone and done it_

Only our closest friends and family were invited to the ceremony. My mother, Penelope, and my sister, Matilda, attended. My father had sadly passed away a few years before. Albus had his brother, Aberforth, come also. As for friends, Poppy Pomfrey, my closest friend from Hogwarts and Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel, Albus' long time friends. The wedding was wonderful. I had never seen my mother cry as hard as she did and Matilda, Tilda for short, was just so encouraging. It really was a wonderful day.

_Gone and done it (gone and done it)_

_Guess I fell in love (gone and done it)_

_Must've been the way he walked (gone and done it)_

_Or his sweet, sweet talk (gone and done it)_

_I guess I gol' darn gone and done it_

Life with Albus was perfect. I had never realised I could be so happy. He gave me everything. He_ was _everything. We never revealed to the public of our marriage. Albus had made too many enemies to do so. I didn't mind as long as we were together. Poppy and Tilda were always joking around about Albus and I. Honestly, sometimes Tilda can be so childish that it's contagious. But she's my sister and I love her. Her childishness often reminds me of Albus. When he is away on business, Tilda would stop by and we would have a time just for us. And she would make me feel better until Albus came back and everything was perfect again.

_Love gets me every time  
My heart changed my mind  
I gol' darn gone and done it_

_Gone and done it (gone and done it)  
Guess I fell in love (gone and done it)  
Must've been the way he walked (gone and done it)  
Or his sweet, sweet talk (gone and done it)  
It's in the way he calls my name (gone and done it)  
I know I'll never be the same (gone and done it)_

I looked at Albus again, sleeping peacefully. I smiled and thought about how foolish I was for thinking I could've lived without love. If I hadn't met Albus, I probably wouldn't even be in Hogwarts. I wouldn't be who I am now. I am eternally grateful for him coming into my life. I am especially thankful to him for giving me 3 beautiful children, Julia, Greta and Mark.

_Love gets me every time  
My heart changed my mind  
I gol' darn gone and done it_

_Thought I had it covered  
Life was going great  
Well I gol' darn gone and done it_

Albus stirred next to me and opened his eyes. "What are you thinking about?" he whispered.

"You. Me. Us," I said just as softly. "And how happy and lucky I am to have you."

He gave me a weary smile and kissed my forehead. He pulled me close and said, "I love you."

Yes, I certainly was lucky to have him and I don't regret it at all.

"I love you too."

A/N Hope you liked that! Sorry for any mistakes! And sorry if it was OOC! It's my second first person POV attempt! Um, Penelope was named after Greta Scacchi's character in "The Odyssey" and Greta was named after, well, Greta Scacchi. Julia was after the gorgeous Marlene Lawston's character in "Flightplan". Mark was a random name. And Matilda/Tilda was named after the fabulous Tilda Swinton! Woo. I hope you liked that. New Year's Res 1. Fic 2. Read and review!

Love,

SherbetKitty


End file.
